


You are my Best Friend

by WeishinGalaxy



Category: K-pop, UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeishinGalaxy/pseuds/WeishinGalaxy
Summary: Jinhyuk's family told him to bring his boyfriend home and refuse to take no for an answer, but the problem is he doesn't have one. Enter Best Friend Wooseok who, after complaining, agrees to go with him.
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Lee Hangyul, Kim Jinwook | Jinhoo/No Sooil | Kuhn, Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	You are my Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hey~ It's my first time posting on this acc!  
> I wrote this a really long time ago (hence why it's really Christmas related)  
> I also posted this on my Twitter (it's @WeishinHaenamie pls follow)
> 
> Anyway I can't write but pls enjoy!

"Wooseok I love you! You're my best friend forever right?" Jinhyuk says.  
"What did you do?" Wooseok asks, not even looking at the taller.  
"I'm a complete and utter idiot and I need your help!!" Jinhyuk says, plopping his head down on Wooseoks shoulder. "Will you be my boyfriend?"  
"What!!?" Wooseok almost screams, jumping back.  
"Hahaha I don't mean for real silly. My mom wants me to bring my boyfriend for my cousin's Wedding in America on Christmas" Jinhyuk replies, the sound of guilt evident in his voice.  
"But you don't have a boyfriend" Wooseok states "Just tell her he's busy or something"  
"I tried that already" Jinhyuk says, the look of defeat in his eyes "She says she won't take no for an answer and that the whole family is gonna be there. Please Wooseok I'll owe you everything"  
"Fine" Wooseok gives in "But you owe me! When are we leaving anyway"  
"When winter break starts" Jinhyuk replies "so two weeks" 

The last few weeks of uni before holidays started were always the worst. It was the time when professors suddenly wanted 30 different assignments, papers, projects and everything done.  
"Finally" Jinhyuk says plopping himself flat over Wooseok who is half asleep on his bed "we're done! And with a day left too! Have you started packing?"  
"Get off" Wooseok says. In all honesty Wooseok had completely forgotten about his deal with Jinhyuk, only wanting to just stay at home. Oh well, a deal is a deal.  
"Yeah I did start packing but then I got bored and fell asleep"  
"I can tell" Jinhyuk said, smiling and fixing his bed hair "you look cute"  
Wooseok felt himself blush. Neither Wooseok nor Jinhyuk were strangers to compliments or skinship, cuddling on the sofa during movie night or when the other was having a hard time. And as best friends compliments came and went as easily as the wind blew. But something felt different this time.

"Thanks" Wooseok says.  
"Oh yeah" Jinhyuk pipes up lying beside Wooseok "what story are we gonna tell my family"  
"What do you mean?" Wooseok asks.  
"The story of how we fell in love" Jinhyuk says.  
"I don't really care what the story is as long as I know it so I don't look like a stupid mess if I'm asked questions" Wooseok replies.  
"How about we've been best friends forever, which we are, and then you realised how good looking and nice I am and fell head over heels in love with me" Jinhyuk says, laughing himself.

Wooseok cringes a little. "The story's cute and believable but 'head over heels in love', stop flattering yourself"  
"I'm kidding, we'll just keep it simple, we were best friends and fell in love" Jinhyuk says sighing "but it was worth the try"  
"Do you wanna get hit?" Wooseok asks.  
Jinhyuk puts his arm around Wooseoks torso and Wooseok could feel his heart beating faster, hoping Jinhyuk wouldn't catch on.  
"Don't couples have sickeningly sweet nicknames for each other?" Jinhyuk questions, completely ignoring Wooseok's previous question.  
"Why?" Wooseok asks, hoping Jinhyuk wasn't going to say what he thought he was.  
"Coz we gotta have them too" Jinhyuk says completely oblivious "how else are we gonna convincing"  
"Jinhyuk" Wooseok says, hitting Jinhyuk's arm.  
"What?" Jinhyuk says. At this point Jinhyuk was out right hugging him.  
"We gotta go pack now" Wooseok says, glancing at the clock.  
"Sure babe" Jinhyuk says playfully.  
"Jinhyuk!" Wooseok says hitting him and jumping out of bed, walking towards his closet. Jinhyuk just sits on the bed laughing at Wooseok's reaction. "I'm gonna grab my toothbrush" Wooseok mumbles making his way to the bathroom. 

When Wooseok reaches the bathroom he clutches his chest, falling to the floor, desperate to make his heart stop beating so fast. "Wooseok get a hold of yourself" he says, face as red as a tomato. "Why are you reacting this way?"

Wooseok walks back into his and Jinhyuk's shared room after calming down. Jinhyuk had got his own luggage out and had started packing himself. "Ya Wooseok come here" Jinhyuk says patting the seat next to him "look what I found" Wooseok sits and looks.  
"Woah memories" the folder that sits on the floor is an album. It was from their first year at university. Now being in their last year, the first felt as though it had been years and years ago. Filled with memories of their friends, from international trips to everyone's hometowns to sleepovers they had when they had free time. They were inseparable and had a reputation in the university for it.  
Jinhyuk opened the first page and the first picture of them. They sat for a few hours remembering all the memories, talking and snapping pictures and sending them to their group chat. Wooseok leaned his head against Jinhyuk's shoulder and eventually fell asleep.

Wooseok woke up in the morning, sun shining bright through the curtain. He turned around to see Jinhyuk still asleep in his bed and then to the clock. It was currently 6 and their flight was at 10 and they had decided they were going to leave the house at 7 to reach the airport for 8. Jinhoo was going to drive them and Kuhn, Hwanhee, Xiao and Jinwoo were coming along as well.  
"Jinhyuk wake up" Wooseok said "we gotta get ready for the airport"  
"Five more minutes" Jinhyuk says, pulling Wooseok onto the bed, hugging him.  
Wooseok smirked "Babe get up" getting revenge from the previous night.  
"That's not gonna work on me honey" pressing a kiss to Wooseoks cheek before letting him go. Wooseok's face went red again.  
"Baby~" Wooseok replies, pouting, still a bit unsure but slowly slipping into the tranquility of the pet names.  
Jinhyuk got up and walked over to his draw to get out the outfit their friends had chosen for him. Wooseok had a similar outfit. Something about 'couple outfits'. "We have an hour to get ready before Jinhoo comes to pick us up" Wooseok yells from the other side of the dorm.  
"Kay!" Jinhyuk yells back, walking into the bathroom for a shower.

'Ding Dong' the doorbell rings from the entrance. Wooseok runs to open the door.  
Wooseok grabs his travel bag as Jinhoo orders Hwanhee to grab Wooseoks luggage and pull it downstairs. After Kuhn and Hwanhee fit the luggages into the car, they all settle down Jinhoo and Kuhn at the front, Wooseok and Jinhyuk in the middle and the kids at the back. Kuhn had the aux cord in at the front playing some music and singing along to it. Jinwoo fell asleep on Xiao's shoulder, half way through the ride.  
After reaching the airport, the other kids called, apparently all of them went to Seungyeon and Hangyul's house so everyone was there when they left.  
Winter being the shortest break, they generally tended to go and live in Jinhoo and Kuhn's house during that time, and by live they literally meant getting all of the mattresses and covers and pulling them to the living room, Jinhoo being the son of a CEO sure had its perks. But for the first day 'mom' and 'dad' were gone so they had settled at Seungyeon and Hangyul's house for a few hours (each after leaving their own luggage with the staff and Jinhoo and Kuhn's house)  
"Hiiiii" they all chorused after Kuhn had called. "You know I still can't believe you guys are going to fake date for the whole time in America" Seungwoo says "and you're leaving all of us here"  
"We wanted to go too, you know" Dongpyo yells.  
"Next time we'll all go together!" Jinhyuk laughs.  
"We better" Suvin says "Dongpyo keeps complaining that 'it's not fair',like seriously how old are you?" He says teasingly, turning slightly to face Dongpyo, sticking his tongue out.  
"Guys we gotta go now" Jinhoo says. Kuhn looks at his watch, "Yeah these two gotta go board soon and the babies over there are falling asleep"  
"Okay then" Hangyul says taking the phone into his hands "say bye"  
"Bye~" the others say as Jinhoo hangs the phone up.  
"Bye guys" Kuhn says, hugging both Wooseok and Jinhyuk.  
"Bye" Jinhoo says "we expect presents"  
"Jinwoo 뽀뽀 (kiss)" Wooseok says.  
"Hyung I'm too old for this now" he retaliates, still giving the kiss.  
"Bye Bye Hyung!" Hwanhee says giving Wooseok a hug and a kiss too.  
"Xiao you aren't getting away from this time, we're in public" Wooseok says, giggling inside.  
"Whatever hyung bye" Xiao says, placing a kiss on Wooseok's cheek. Everyone could see him cringing so hard on the inside, but he gave Wooseok a kiss anyway as his baby.  
"We'll see you before the break ends so we'll spend a bit of time at your house before school starts anyway" Jinhyuk says "don't worry we'll call"

They boarded the plane. A long 14-15 hours ahead of them. Halfway through the flight Wooseok fell asleep, his head on Jinhyuk's shoulder. "Babe you know you're gonna have to get up to eat soon" Jinhyuk says, waking the shorter up.  
"Okay~" Wooseok says, whining a little bit.  
Wooseok and Jinhyuk both watch a few movies to waste the rest of the time. Nearer the time of landing Wooseok starts to feel a little nervous despite the fact that they are only fake dating.  
"Wooseok what's wrong?" Jinhyuk asks him.  
"I'm just nervous" Wooseok says honestly. Jinhyuk laughs. "There's nothing to be worried about sweetie"  
"I know" Wooseok says, it seeming too domestic for their relationship status.  
"Oh yeah" Jinhyuk says.  
"What?" Wooseok asks.  
"Am I allowed to kiss you?" Jinhyuk asks "It's only for emergency situations, I won't just randomly do it"  
"Sure" Wooseok says "but only is we really have to, otherwise you're dead, understood"

The plane lands and Jinhyuk's mom is waiting for them at the airport. "Jinhyuk!" she calls brightly seeing her son appear.  
"Hey mom! Hi dad!" Jinhyuk says, hugging his parents.  
"So is this your boyfriend?" she asks.  
"Hi I'm Wooseok" Wooseok greets.  
"Aww you're so cute" Mrs Lee says "Jinhyuk talks about you so much, but he never mentioned that you guys started dating, and then he goes and tells me you guys have actually been dating for a few months, you can imagine how surprised I was" she says all in one go, flustering Wooseok slightly. Wooseok wonders how evident it was because Jinhyuk pulls him back and tells his mom to 'stop embarrassing him' taking Wooseok into his embrace.

Jinhyuk's dad drives them back to the house they were all staying at.  
"You and Jinhyuk are in the same room" Jinhyuk's mom tells him.  
They walk into the room in awe.  
"It's big" Wooseok says, thinking he sounded stupid after he says it  
"Really? I've seen bigger but our family kinda goes all out for stuff" Jinhyuk says, scratching his head.  
'Of course' Wooseok thinks.  
"Let's go have dinner, we can go out tomorrow and then it's Christmas Eve, it's only for three more days okay"  
'Three days. And then we become friends again.'

In the morning, after Jinhyuk and Wooseok had woken up (still jet lagged), they went around town together taking in their surroundings.  
"Hey you know I'm really sorry for making you do this" Jinhyuk says.  
Behind closed doors and outside like this, Jinhyuk became Jinhyuk again and the role of fake boyfriends was gone. Wooseok found it weird in a way. It sounded weird but he understood what their friends meant when they said that they always seemed like a couple and an outsider would never even realise. Because Wooseok felt it too. Even after a day, not 'acting' like a couple was weird. The things they did as friends never changed when they were in front of Jinhyuk's parents. But it all changed being closed doors. There was no skinship, no affection. Wooseok realised it was what 'normal' friends were. But they weren't normal. So where did they stand?

"Good Morning! Happy Christmas Eve!" Mrs Lee calls as Wooseok walks into the kitchen.  
"Morning!" Wooseok says brightly, leaning against the door. Jinhyuk also comes down still drowsy, he leaned his head against Wooseok's shoulder. Wooseok looked down at him, slightly surprised, chuckling.  
"I'm still sleepy" Jinhyuk whispers.  
"Jinhyuk, Wooseok" Mrs Lee says "Look up"  
And there hanging on the top of the doorway was...... a mistletoe. Well it was Christmas after all, what did they expect.  
"뽀뽀 뽀뽀 뽀뽀" Jinhyuk's mom chants teasingly.  
Without any thought Jinhyuk leans in and kisses Wooseok. It was a small peck but Wooseok's heart still burst all the same. It was a small action but Wooseok could feel his lips curl into a smile. A surge of courage he didn't know he had and an impulse caused him to kiss Jinhyuk back, surprising himself in the process. Jinhyuk got off and walked into the kitchen to get his breakfast and if his mom noticed him blushing furiously he was glad she didn't say anything.

Jinhyuk became slightly awkward with Wooseok for the rest of the day, hardly speaking with him and avoiding eye contact. Wooseok couldn't help but feel his heart sink. Wooseok never realised it before but he wanted Jinhyuk's attention. Wooseok realised that he was always the center of Jinhyuk's attention, so not having it was strange and he honestly missed it.  
"Jinhyuk" Wooseok called out at night when they were getting ready for bed.  
"What?" Jinhyuk replied.  
"I-" Wooseok starts "It's almost Christmas! A few more" he looks at the clock "minutes" he says.  
'I miss you' was what he actually wanted to say.  
"Yeah it is" Jinhyuk says "I'm sorry for kissing you this morning...... but I guess I did ask for permission before, in the plane remember"  
"Yeah you did" Wooseok says, sitting on the bed next to Jinhyuk.  
3 Minutes "I'm still sorry about making you do this"  
2 minutes. "Oh, it's okay" Wooseok says looking up at Jinhyuk  
1 minute. "Yeah" Jinhyuk leans in a bit.  
Christmas. A kiss.

"Christmas!!!" Wooseok yells as he wakes up. He finds himself in Jinhyuk's bed - blushing remembering the kiss they shared the night before.  
"Babe go back to sleep" Jinhyuk whispers pulling Wooseok back into his embrace.  
Knock-knock "Boys wake up! It's Christmas" Mrs Lee says as she walks in the room "Oh sorry I'll leave now, breakfast is in the kitchen so come down quickly". She smiles fondly at them before exiting the room.  
"Don't wanna get up" Jinhyuk murmurs.  
"Well it's Christmas and we have to be at the wedding hall later so you're not allowed to stay in bed all day" Wooseok states "and we're going back to Korea tomorrow, to Jinhoo and Kuhn's house, remember". Luckily, there was no hint of awkwardness in their situation. Giving up, still slightly sleepy himself, he cuddled up with Jinhyuk. "Just five more minutes okay" he said, letting himself sigh in relief. 

Later that day, one after the other, many people came into the hall. "Welcome! Welcome!" Mrs Lee said to everyone enthusiastically as they entered, a sweet smile stuck on her face.  
"Wooseok~ I'm bored" Jinhyuk whines.  
"Come on, it's been ten minutes" Wooseok says "we have to stay, stop whining! Go greet your family or something"  
"I don't wanna spend my time talking to grumpy businessmen who want to try marry me off to their daughters! I'm GAY for heavens sake and I can't even see half of my cousins in this crowed" Jinhyuk said back hugging Wooseok at this point "plus I have my beautiful boyfriend with me". He laughs. "Come on" Jinhyuk says, taking Wooseok's hand and leading up the staircase to the balcony.  
"Hey" Wooseok says "You're not allowed to go"  
"I'm not" he replies.  
They reach the balcony and there is an amazing sight of the city upon their eyes.  
"It-It's incredible!" Wooseok awes, eyes wide.  
"Yeah you are" Jinhyuk says.  
"Huh?" Wooseok questions, looking at Jinhyuk who's eyes immediately locked with his as if he were looking at him the entire time, he wasn't, was he?  
Jinhyuk held him by the waist, eyes interlocked with his at all times.  
"J-Jinhyuk" Wooseok breathed out, eyes darting down, looking anywhere apart for Jinhyuk.  
"Wooseok" Jinhyuk says "look at me"  
Wooseok has no choice but to look into his eyes.  
"Wooseok I like you" Jinhyuk says quietly as if it was a secret only for the two of them despite there not being anyone else there, "for real".  
"I-I think..." Wooseok says "I like you too"

"I knew it!" Dongpyo yells, high fiving Seungyeon and Minhee who were sitting on either side of him "Pay up guys! Pay up! You lost!"

Jinhyuk and Wooseok had flown back to Seoul and found that their friends had made a bet as to whether the two would come back as a couple or not. Dongpyo had been one of the people to vote they would, hence the ruckus in the house that happened when they arrived at Jinhoo's house holding hands.

At night as they were all falling asleep in the living room, new space made for Wooseok and Jinhyuk for the rest of the holiday they had left.  
"Babe" Wooseok said looking up at Jinhyuk.  
"Hmm" he replied sleepily.  
"I love you"

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it to the end of this disaster, Congratulations! And Thank You!  
> I'm gonna apologise for the crappy kiss scene and ending...
> 
> Come and Scream about Weishin with me on my Twitter (@WeishinHaenamie or @WeishinGalaxy (my cc will be attached to those accs too))


End file.
